


Picnic

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Lost Boys [7]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Birthday, Cliche, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, McDonald's, Mindless Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues plans a surprise for Bass' birthday.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't finish this in time for Bass' bday. It's bad...

He should have known from the big smile that crossed Blues’ face when he told him.

“Just forget it Blues. It doesn’t mean anything.”, he had tried to say. He didn’t even know why he told him. It was just so easy to talk to Blues. “I don’t want anything.”

But that big smile stayed on Blues’ face and it got even wider when Blues said “Ok. Sure Forte.” Forte would have been mad if he hadn’t found the smile so endearing.

Forte had rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject, thinking nothing of it for a couple months. But now here he is, Blues taking his hand with that same big smile. It dawned on Forte what the date was as soon as he saw the toothy smile.

“Oh fuck no. Blues, please tell me you didn’t.”, Forte says with a groan and Blues tries to stop smiling but fails terribly at it. Forte would smile at how cute it is if he wasn't too busy trying to look annoyed.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”, Blues says. He’s looking up at Forte, his sunglasses blocking his eyes, but Forte just knows they’re crinkled from how much he’s smiling.

“Bullshit. You can’t just tell me to take your hand and follow you all mysteriously and expect me not to know what this is all about-”, Forte says. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t let go of Blues’ hand. Blues just laughs and is like “Don’t be like that- We’re almost there.”

So Forte just huffs and follows the Lightbot through the city park and past a cluster of trees on the edge. 

“Ok- I'll bite. What's in the middle of the woods?”, Forte says as he looks around. “Are you taking me to the bridge?”

Blues shakes his head. “No. I wouldn't do that. Not on your birth-”, He starts off but quickly stops once he realizes what he almost said.

“You don't have to pretend anymore- I know what you're doing.”, Forte says.

Blues shakes his head and is like, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe I just wanted to take a walk.” Forte snorts and rolls his eyes. “If that was all you wouldn’t look so nervous.”

It was true. Despite his smile Blues fidgeted with his scarf. Blues’ face heats up a bit and he shakes his head and says, “I’m not.” Forte just smiles at the blush and is about to say more until Blues suddenly quickens his step and announces “We’re here”

Blues suddenly stops in his steps and Forte stops behind him and questions, “What?”

Blues smiles and is like, “Well, you have to close your eyes. It’s a surprise.” Bass groans in false annoyance and puts his hands over his eyes. “This better be good” Blues doesn’t answer to that.

Forte keeps his eyes closed. He’s tempted to peek, but Blues seems nervous about all of this for some reason and Bass doesn’t want to see him so on edge. Not that he’d admit it. So he stays quiet and doesn’t look as Blues leads him carefully. 

When Forte feels the ground beneath them change from grass to something else Blues asks “Can you sit down?” Forte complies and sits down. He runs his hand along the ground and feels cloth. He feels Blues sit down next to him and opens his eyes when he feels him tap his shoulder.

Forte blinks and sees they’re in some sort of clearing. He sees they’re sitting on a blanket and he smiles a bit when he sees two Happy Meals sitting in front of them.

“Happy birthday Bass”, He hears a nervous voice say besides him. Forte looks down and sees Blues smiling. He runs his hand through the hanging ends of his scarf and mumbles, “I know it’s not much, but you deserve something for your birthday Forte.”

Forte finds himself speechless. He looks at the nice picnic set up and can’t believe anyone would do something like this for him, let alone remember his birthday. He sees Blues practically holding his breath in await for his reaction and he smiles.

“Fuck-”, He says. “This is great Blues. Thanks- I told you to get me nothing though.” 

“You always get me Mcdonalds. I wanted to get you some too.”, Blues says with a shrug. Forte shakes his head. “You know that’s different Blues- I steal money from Wily to buy shit. This is- Blues, you shouldn’t spend any of your money on me. You don’t-”

You don’t have any money. He doesn’t say it, but he might as well have. Blues’ smile drops a bit and he mumbles, “I know. But I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“And it is nice. Sorry- I really do like this Blues.” Blues sighs a little in relief from that and says, “You mean it?”

Forte smiles and brushes a piece of Blues’s hair and puts it behind his ear and says “Yeah. You didn’t have to do any of this Blues.”

Blues blushes a bit and puts a hand over Forte’s and Forte keeps it there on Blues’ cheek. “No. I wanted to Forte. You always do so much for me. I know this isn’t much, but I also want to give you something else. It’s not much of a gift actually.”

Forte raises an eyebrow. “Another thing? God- This is already enough though.” Blues’ face heats up more and Forte would be concerned if he didn’t find it so cute. “I wanted to give this to you for a long time.”

The Wilybot grows even more curious at that, but he just stays and watches as Blues shakily takes off his sunglasses and move closer to Forte. For a second, Forte thinks the ift is getting to see Blues’ eyes. Of course he had shown them to Forte before, but he still gets all shy and hardly takes his sunglasses off. Forte loved his eyes.

It smacks him in the face what the gift is when Blues leans up and closes his eyes. Forte blinks at the sight before he grins and hesitantly puts a hand on Blues’ waist and pulls him into a kiss.

Blues makes a surprised noise, and Forte would laugh at it if he wasn't busy kissing Blues. His heart hammers and he feels Blues kiss back. When they pull apart Blues is completely red and Forte smiles. He doesn't think he's ever felt happier before.

“Blues, that was the best gift of all.”, He says.

Blues laughs a bit. “That’s so cheesy.” Forte rolls his eyes. “Whatever- Does this mean that we’re..?”

“If you want to be. I would like to.”, Blues says as he looks down. Forte smiles and is like “Fuck, of course I would Blues.”

Blues smiles big at that and is like, “So we’re- we’re boyfriends?” Forte's heart leaps at the words and he quickly nods. Blues laughs a bit and says, “Oh Forte”

Forte smiles and wraps his arms around Blues. He never really celebrated his birthday before, but he had a new thing to celebrate now.


End file.
